Magnetism
by bacatlover
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku. Lemon. She never thought he'd be the one drawn to her, so unlike her childhood. But on this night, he needs her just as much as she's ever wanted him.


"Sakura," his voice slid over her bare skin deliciously

Even if he was corrupted, mind twisted beyond repair, she could still hear the desire in his voice. The fact that he wasn't supposed to be here, that he was wanted as a missing nin was even more exciting at that moment with his hands on her hips, lips brushing against her earlobe, warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Sakura," he growled again, tugging at her waist, trying to pull her even closer, not that she could get any closer then, not unless he decided to remove her clothes… and his own. So, when his hands slipped under her shirt, slowly lifting it as his fingers inched up her skin, Sakura gasped audibly, hands gripping his shoulders.

"Sas-" she started, "why?"

"Why what, Sakura?" he replied smoothly, voice ghosting over her flesh.

"Why are you here? Why now? You hate Konoha now, right?" She'd finally gotten a hold of herself, the questions in her mind sobering her up. "Why me?"

He laughed silently, one corner of his delicious mouth curving upwards. "Because," he responded, "I need you now."

Sakura knew he didn't mean he needed her like she wanted him to, but it was more than she'd ever gotten from him; years of loving him, of constantly searching for him and she hadn't even gotten a kind word from him. Now he wanted her, _needed _her. And she'd be damned if she didn't want him as well. She'd always wanted him, but something about that want being requited made her stomach twist into tight little knots, knots she wanted _him_ to work out.

She still had questions, still wanted to know so much more; her mouth opened once again, ready to send another his way, but instead the words that slipped from her mouth were not the ones she'd intended.

"Fuck it."

He saw the desire in her eyes, the urgency, the lust, and his mouth was on hers before she had closed her mouth from speaking. A muffled high-pitched groan issued from Sakura's throat as he physically assaulted her mouth, something she'd dreamed of for years and years. Lacing her arms around his shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck, she pulled herself closer, head tilting to the side to give him better access to her already-open mouth. She felt the heat of his tongue sliding against her own, the tap of his teeth against hers. She didn't mind the bruising pressure of his lips on hers; somehow she found the minute pain delectable; she wanted more of it.

She purposely tried to invoke his anger by digging her nails into the nape of his neck; she got what she wanted. He growled into her moist mouth, his own hands molding themselves down her thighs, until they gripped her so tightly she knew there would be bruises afterwards.

She whimpered slightly when he pulled his mouth from hers; however she was appeased greatly when his lips instead latched onto the tender flesh of her throat and collar bone. She could feel the wetness between her legs, and that certain itch she got on those nights she dreamed about him, about what she longed to do with him. Trying to get closer to him, to rub herself against him and relieve some of that itch, she hoisted herself up by her arms and wrapped her legs around his hips. She hissed as her sensitive center bumped his pelvic bone.

And there was that devilish little smirk of his again. He liked how she'd changed, liked the power hiding behind the sweet little façade, liked how she was taking what she wanted from him. It was completely arousing and he could feel himself hardening as her nails dug into his skin again and she ground against him. Holding her tightly to his body so she couldn't continue her actions, he almost laughed out loud when she started to wiggle in his grasp, mouth obviously turned down in a pout.

"Don't pout," he commanded, before turning and moving the both of them towards her living room wall. The solid mass was cold against her half bare back; he'd managed to get her shirt pulled up far enough to reveal the bottom of her pink and black lacy bra before she'd dug her caws into him and he'd returned the favor. "There's no need," he added, "we're both going to get what we want, anyways."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at his words. Surely he didn't know what she really wanted, and surely he wouldn't give it to her. The feel of his body pressing her into the wall and holding her there while his hands moved against her skin and up to cup her fabric-covered breasts was enough to make her forget her worries for the moment though. Instead she focused on his fingers working at her nipples through the bra, teasing them taunt. Her head fell backwards to rest on the wall when he pushed her upwards and his mouth clamped over the distended bud and smooth teeth nibbled at her flesh. Every tiny scrape and bite caused heat to spark at her center; every flash of heat caused her hands to tighten in his raven hair; every painful tug at his scalp made him want to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless. And, he decided, that's exactly what he would do.

Her shirt was quickly divested, yanked over her head and tossed aside, leaving her hair ruffled and quite sexy, in his opinion. One hand slipped to her back, caressing bare silken skin before working quickly at the latch of her bra while his other went to the violet rope belt about his waist. He quickly realized neither were easy to remove with just one hand. Sakura, just as eager as him, swatted his hand away from the thick belt and worked at the knot; she worked by feeling only as her mouth had made its way to his ear. She swirled her tongue in the hollow shell of his ear and was rewarded by a hitched breath and tense fingers pressing into her upper back.

She grinned wickedly lips now pressed to his soft cheek. She could get used to having this kind of power over him. Her body had been a weapon for some time now, she'd just never known in this way.

By the time she dug her teeth into his shoulder, his hands were under the top of her shorts and her upper body was completely bare, while his belt had long since been lying pooled on the ground at his feet and Sakura had shoved his loose white shirt off his shoulders and it merely hung from his waistband.

"I want them off," Sakura whispered, hand smoothing down his toned stomach and into the hem of his pants to rub against his prominent erection. She was a little surprised by his size; sure, she'd had sex by now, she was already twenty-one after all, but none of her lovers had been so big. She couldn't help but imagine how wholly he was going to fill her. She knew sex with Sasuke could only be amazing.

"You first," he smirked, immediately ripping her shorts off. The stretchy black fabric fell to the floor silently.

"Hey," Sakura started, only to be silenced by his finger sliding against her wet skin, rolling her small bundle of nerves between two fingers.

"Oh god," she uttered, back arching and pressing her slick center into his palm.

He absolutely loved her reaction to his touches, they were uninhibited, uncontrolled, as if she trusted him completely, would show every part of herself to him. It was secretly something he longed for and he could have it now, right now, and he'd have it as often as he wanted after this. He'd finish his brother's story for him, he'd right those wrongs done to Itachi and then he'd take Sakura as his own. That thought sent a surge of lust through him; she was _his._ And in all honesty, he was hers just the same.

Sasuke grabbed her hand through the fabric of his pants, molding it around his flesh, urging her to stroke him. She enjoyed the feel of him in her palm; the hard softness was interesting to her, and the small guttural noises coming from the back of his throat only made her want more of him.

"Sasuke," she hummed erotically in his ear, "I want you inside of me." He lowered his eyes, taking in the softly rounded chest pressed to his own, the pert little nipples rubbing against his skin, her flat stomach, toned from years of strenuous training, much like his own, he felt her smooth and now bare bottom in his hands, smelled the light scent of cherries on her skin, whether from soap or some sort of perfume he didn't know and didn't particularly care because it was Sakura, he heard and loved the soft little rasps coming from her mouth, and he wanted to be inside of her at that moment just as much as she wanted him to be.

"Stand for a second," he ordered her, loosening his grip on her behind. She pouted again, but did as he told her. She greedily watched as his hands went to his pants, pulling them down roughly and kicking them to the side. She stared blatantly at his arousal, watching as it pulsed, bobbed slightly as if enticing her to touch it again. But she didn't get the chance to do so before Sasuke had hoisted her back up, back pushed tightly to the cold plaster wall and creating goosebumps all along her flesh. She pulled herself closer to Sasuke, trying to suck up some of the warmth his body was emitting.

Feeling his erection slide over her skin and most sensitive nerves, Sakura sucked in sharply, teeth biting down on her lower lip. It felt so good and he hadn't even done anything yet. She knew he was teasing her, but she certainly didn't mind, though she still wanted him inside of her.

"Sasuke," she begged, before tightening her legs around him and causing him to push inside of her slightly.

"Yes," she hissed, pulling on him with her muscular legs again. If he wouldn't give her what she wanted right away she'd just have to take it. Fortunately for her, Sasuke had other plans and pulled back sharply before shoving himself back inside of her just as hard. Gasping at the force, Sakura clung to him, panting as he began a slow, harsh rhythm, hitting deep and hard; Sasuke shook from restraining his urge to simply piston himself inside of her hot wet body. She felt so good wrapped around him, in more ways than one. Her mouth was sucking roughly on the side of his neck in between the small noises that slipped from her lips, her arms and legs clung to him greedily and her nails were digging into his shoulder blades once again.

"Sasu-" she started, before being met with another powerful thrust, "-ke."

Sasuke merely grunted, before deciding that he was going to have to hurry Sakura to her climax or he was going to die from the smoldering friction of Sakura's body against his own.

"Hold on to me tight," he ground out, teeth gritting together as she shifted to do so and her body clenched around him forcefully. Literally hanging from him, now that his hands were firmly planted against the wall, she hit the wall painfully when he first pushed against her. "I said tight."

"Mmhmm," she moaned as Sasuke shoved into her again, this time he didn't hesitate, as soon as he hit deeply he slid back out and drove in again. Sakura bounced with the speed of his thrust, voice catching in her throat as she tried to whisper his name. She could feel the undeniable tension and heat building up in her body, felt the euphoric edge creeping over her as he plunged into her repeatedly, panting against her shoulder, tongue reaching out to taste her skin every now and again.  
Just as she thought she'd go mad, Sasuke slammed into her swirling his pelvis against her body, pressing just right on her center. Her body froze as she climaxed, hands gripping Sasuke's flesh and her insides clenching around Sasuke.

An almost angry groan met her ears as she felt a liquid heat seer her from the inside and Sasuke's own body tensed beneath her fingers.

They stood, Sasuke's head resting on Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura's arms and legs wrapped about Sasuke for several minutes, both breathing heavily and hearts thudding rapidly. Sakura was the first to move, their bodies were stuck together with their own sweat, which she found a little uncomfortable.

She was moving already? He couldn't believe she even had the energy, of course, he wasn't one to talk as her breasts rubbed against his chest with every movement and he could feel himself hardening again, still inside of his pretty little pink-haired shinobi. He started to pull back, ready to give them that same pleasure again.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura said, feet locking securely together behind his back, giving him no room to start anything else. "We're going to the bedroom if we're doing that again," she added, a quirky smile on her face. She laughed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back and practically ran towards her bedroom.

* * *

Soooo, I wrote smut again, figures... it's all Shanny's (a friends) fault though! I talk to her and she makes me want to write... especially smut just for her, haha. And, she loves to embarrass me even more so by making me post it on here... oh man... Anyways, no plot in this one whatsoever, just smut really. Bad bad bad me, haha. Oh, and just so you guys know (at least the people who read my other fics) updates should be coming soon on those. ;) just needed the right inspiration (thank shanny) to get to writing again. Thanks again for everything :)


End file.
